Kept in the dark
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: during her sixth and seventh years in hogwarts hermione learns some things are better off kept in the dark. my first try at a dark fic. WARNINGS: mild rape, language, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Kept in the dark chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry potter blah blah blah. **

Hermione stepped onto platform 9 and ¾ with only three minutes to spare. Rushing past a tall man with long blonde hair, dragging her trunk behind her, she suddenly felt her trunk lift off the ground, and turned to see Lucius Malfoy, holding one side while Draco had taken the other when she put it down.

Lucius flashed a sexy grin in her direction and said, "Allow us to, assist you Miss Granger."

Hermione gulped and didn't move, 'what is happening these people are my Enemies for Christ sakes!'

TOOOOOOT

Hermione woke with a start; it was the second time she had that dream, what was happening to her? She stood and started to get undressed to get into her school uniform.

What she didn't see was a head of messy black hair standing outside the heads compartment.

Just as she was about to pull her skirt off she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and a husky voice whispered in her ear,

"I've always wanted you, even though you won't have me, but here's my chance"

Hermione grew stock still and didn't move, and then all the sudden she

felt her self being pushed to the ground, she struggled and fought, but Harry had already removed her skirt she did all she had left to do, she screamed.

Blaise and Draco were walking back to the heads compartment when a scream could be heard followed by 'Shut up you stupid bitch!'

Blaise and Draco having an inkling of what was happening rushed forwards to the heads compartment only to find the door locked, Draco

did the only thing he could think of, he blasted the lock off the door with his wand. And ripped open the door, the sight that met his eyes was enough for him to make up his mind

about the Dark Lord, for he saw Harry Potter towering over Hermione

Granger.

Potter's pants were down to his knees and Hermione was covered in semen and blood.

Blaise rushed forward and took off his cloak, she wrapped it around

Hermione and ran from the compartment looking for Professor Lupin.

Hermione was sobbing and grabbing onto Blaise's shirt front.

Once Blaise found Professor Lupin sitting in the teacher's compartment talking to Snape, he opened the door and brought Hermione in, once inside he handed Hermione to Professor Snape, without another word her went to go deal with Potter.

Blaise had barely stepped into the corridor when Draco came up to him dragging Potter by his shirt collar.

Lupin stepped out and nearly lost his head seeing Harry potter the son of his best friend being, the perpetrator, the rapist, of his daughter.

**Big thanks go out to all my readers and REVIEWers and to Melissa! You rock! Ok now, I want only one review for this chapter, and two for the next and three for the third and so on, you get the idea, I would really appreciate it! Thanks again, oh and do you think I should keep up with this story or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you all, and thank you very much and im sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. Im sorry again**

**Sending my well wishes,**

**Misses-charlie-weasly **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll! Guess what! Im not in a writers slouch anymore! Yay! Weee! Lol, ok so this story is being taken off hold, yayness! A new chap should be soon, and I think I decided to take like two more of my stories off hold! You have to wait to find out tho! Thanks for your patience! I love hearing from you and cant wait till I do again!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione breathed in the brisk clean smell of fresh sheets, hoping that it was all a dream, slowly she opened her hazy eyes and sighed letting a tear fall from her beautiful cinnamon colored eyes as she saw Professor Lupin and Professor Snape sitting side by side on one side of her bed and Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley sleeping and holding hands on the other, Blaise Zabini however was sitting on the end of her bed chin tucked to chest and soft snores filling the space between them.

Hermione couldn't help it when a small sob escaped her lips at the thought of her best friend raping her. And almost instantaneously all of the heads in the room snapped up.

"are you alright darling?"

Lupin asked.

A shocked Hermione whispered,

"As alright as I can be."

Ginny began to cry and flung herself onto Hermione.

"OHMIGOD I am so sorry! I should have been there but I was sitting with pans and milli-"

Hermione cut her off,

"Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode"

Ginny nodded dumbly,

"Oh yea... I haven't told you yet… I am dating Draco…. And best friends with Millie and Pans... And you..."

"Could someone please explain what is going on between all of you guys?"

Lupin stood and took Hermione's hand,

"Hermione, dear, I well, that is to say, Snape and I are your fathers… and we have been kind of well we didn't really support a side in the war, whatever side you were on was the one we went with because we wanted you to be safe.. But… now.. I don't know how I can support that little shit potter, and its up to you to decide what to do, but I have already taken my mark with your father, and Ginny and Draco, have decided to as well, and Blaise... well he is betrothed to you.. And is waiting to take his mark, or not, if you do or do not want to."

Hermione stared at all of the people surrounding her with a blank face, her jaw slack, before taking a couple deep breaths, and looking at them all with a steely gaze,

"So, I've been raped, I have TWO dads, my best friend is dating my arch nemesis, and I'm ENGAGED???!?"

Snape nodded and spoke in a silky draw,

"Yes... that is correct, and Hermione, darling, I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies, dumblebrains wanted me to act as if I loathed you 'to cover until something slipped' otherwise I was out of a job and a way to keep my bills paid and food on the table for my husband. I don't loathe you, in fact exactly the opposite of loathing, are my feelings toward you, my one and only child."

Hermione's jaw dropped once again

"Anything else"

This time Blaise spoke,

"My parents want to up the wedding date, to ensure your safety."

Hermione could take no more and burst into tears,

"Alright, if that makes everyone happy, WAA HAAA HAA"

Ginny cooed and held the sobbing witch as Madame pomfery bustled over and gave Hermione a cup of dreamless sleep potion, the fragile girl took it and gulped it down gratefully before falling asleep to comforting touches by her new family.

Ginny smiled in the mirror at Hermione, it was a month since Hermione had gone to the supreme wizarding court and testifying against Harry and Harry had been proven innocent, after all how could the golden boy be guilty of rape?

It was her wedding day, and she had found Blaise absolutely delightful, and had decided to take the mark of the serpent, she had been resorted into Slytherin after all her secrets were revealed and found herself more accepted and happy making her home in the dreary dungeons of Hogwarts. She had grown to love the snarky bastard that was her father and the kindred spirited man was her mother of sorts.

Her spiral curls fell down her back to rest just above her bum over her long white dress, Ginny looked marvelous in her navy blue bridesmaid dress, in fact most would call her stunning. Taking a deep breath Hermione turned and smiled at her best friend, sister and said,

"Alright, let's go, before I puke."

Ginny nodded and squeezed her hand taking her out the door where a picture was snapped immediately, her Daddy, Lupin was already crying and her father looked like he wanted to but wasn't going to.

Hermione smiled as Draco took Ginny's arm and led her through the doors holding the Malfoy's the Zabini's and Charlie and Fred and George Weasley, the other Wesley's had disowned Hermione and Ginny.

Blaise looked stunning in his white muggle tux, his olive skin making a marvelous contrast to the pure color of the suit. Hermione tugged her fathers closer as they walked her down the isle.

Narcissa stood her eyes alight at the girl that was quickly becoming like one of her own and smiled brightly as she walked past.

Hermione got to the front of the room and smiled at Blaise, before taking his sweating hand and turning to the pastor.

FF to the reception, ((1))

Hermione danced and danced from man to man, spinning and dipping and once and a while, dancing with her fathers, when it came to dancing with Blaise on the other hand their movements were powerful and sensuous, dipping and kissing, Hermione lay her head on her husbands hard powerful chest and sighed, she was becoming tired. Blaise took notice to his wife's state and finished the dace before leading her over to a table and grabbing a glass of champagne giving his audience their adieu he swept Hermione out of the room and into another where they would await the arrival of the parents.

Hermione sat, back strait on a comfy looking couch, followed closely by Blaise, Blaise's hand quickly sought out hers, when the door opened. Severus Snape and Remus Lupuin-Snape walked in followed by Ashlyne Zabini and Richard Zabini. The Zabini's smiled and Richard began to speak,

"Hermione, Blaise" he said with a nod of his head.

Hermione smiled and returned the favor

"the destination we have chosen for you to honeymoon at is going to be a small village in the southern part of Italy."

Hermione gasped and the rest smiled having already guessed where it was. Blaise smiled and took Hermione's hand growing impatient he said,

"well darling, I am off to get our bags, are you alright with that?"

Hermione nodded and ran to her fathers the moment Blaise left the room.

With a sniffle she said,

"I'll miss you daddy, father."

Remus hugged her closer and Severus did the same, kissing the top of her head he whispered into her hair,

"Have a wonderful time princess." Blaise returned to the room and took Hermione's hand before nodding a curt goodbye to his parents, and apparating off to the small little cottage they would be residing for the duration of their honeymoon.

Once in the cottage Hermione let her jaw drop, before walking into the bedroom, before her was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

b 

MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Cliff hanger!!!

MMMK so

Here we go

((1))

Sorry it went so fast, I don't know how to write a wedding…lol

If anyone wants a pic of the girl's dresses and hair tell me in the review

Ok so leave me some reviews please!!

XXOO JP


End file.
